


Have you ever danced in the rain?

by Autumnalpalmetto



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfiends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalpalmetto/pseuds/Autumnalpalmetto
Summary: Jean takes some time alone to enjoy the rainy day, only to be surprised by Jeremy asking him to do something he's never done before
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Have you ever danced in the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the AFTG Exchange for wy-mackk  
> prompt: jerejean and rain/spring showers

Morning workouts, classes, tutoring sessions, afternoon workouts, dinner with friends, and homework, left little time for entertainment. Of course, everyone else on the team made time for fun, but Jean didn’t even know where to start. One year into his time at UCLA Jean had friends, sure, but not the active social life everyone expected him to have. Learning to relax and let go took time.

It came easier a year in. Weekends allowed for senseless fun, no purpose other than personal enjoyment. Weeknights, however, were for focusing on the task at hand, either homework or a Friday Night game. 

As spring finals came around, so did the end of the season. Longer stretches between games and spring break gave them all plenty of time to get their homework done early. Or in some cases procrastinate more than usual. 

Jean finished his assignments as quickly as he could. It gave him something to focus on when they limited the amount of extra court time he could have. The Ravens had made him use any spare time to practice, while the Trojans made sure he didn’t practice too much. The difference was stark and shocking, but it was a change he craved. 

Jean sat at the window and watched it rain as the window let in a soft breeze. The air filled with the scent of freshly mowed grass, wind carrying it deeper into the room. The breeze cooled the room, dropping the temperature lower than Jean was used to after so much time in LA. Jeremy would have turned on their heater if he was in. Ridiculous child, SoCal born and raised, thought anything below 75 was cold. Jean would have to close the window when Jeremy came back, so he settled in to read next to it, savoring the moment. 

The wind picked up, lightly beating rain against the building. The sound lulled him into a light sleep, just enough that he could doze and wake up with a moment's notice, fully aware. Laughter wafted in on the wind, making its way into Jean’s vague daydream. The rain stopped, rudely waking him. 

Jean checked the clock and picked up his book again, Jeremy should be back soon and then they were going out to dinner. Date night replaced games on off-weeks, something they both looked forward to. Relationships were new to Jean, and Jeremy enjoyed showing him just how incredible they could be. 

When the rain started again Jean stopped reading, no book could hold his interest while there was both sun and rain to watch. Only in California could it be pouring rain while the sun shined. People ran from covered area to covered area down below, attempting to stay dry as the rain beat down on them. 

With a sigh Jean closed his book and put it to the side, finally admitting reading was futile. He leaned on the windowsill from where he sat in front of it, crossing his arms and resting his head on them. He should get up and get ready, Jeremy would be back soon, but the rain had him mesmerized.

The phone vibrated against his leg. For the first time in his life he was taking the chance to relax and enjoy nature and someone had to ruin it by contacting him.

_ Come outside _

Jean looked from the phone to the window. At the bottom, he could just make out Jeremy standing and waving up at him. Jean didn’t bother to put a coat on, his long-sleeved shirt was more than enough to keep him warm. Despite everyone’s claims that it was freezing outside, it was actually only 70. 

When Jean finally made his way down and caught up to Jeremy, he found his boyfriend wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. He’d left that morning in shorts, so he must have come back and changed at some point. 

“Care to dance?” Jeremy asked, holding his hand out.

Jean looked between his hand and his face. “Excuse me?”

“Dancing in the rain.” Jeremy reached out slowly, taking Jean’s hand when he didn’t object. “Have you ever danced in the rain?”

Jean let himself be pulled into the shower. “No.”

Jeremy placed his hands on Jean’s shoulders, while Jean naturally let his hands find their place on his waist. They swayed side to side until Jeremy started giggling. 

“What is so funny?” Jean asked.

“We’re soaking wet, it’s freezing cold, and I love it.” Jeremy laughed again, smiling up at Jean. “I love dancing in the rain, it’s so freeing.”

Other people started to join them, dancing and playing in the rain. Jean spun them around, shocking Jeremy, who choked on his laugh.

“Hey,” Jeremy said, pretending to be stern only to be interrupted by his own laugh. “Having fun now?”

“Any time spent with you is fun,” Jean whispered to him. 

“April showers, do you think we’ll get some May flowers?”

Jean rolled his eyes. “The school will plant some if they don’t grow well enough themselves.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, look for the bright side. Flowers grow from the ground, fed by the soil and the rain.” Jeremy spun them around. “It’s the beautiful circle of plant life.”

“Yes dear, anything you say.”

Jeremy shot him a look, holding almost no weight. All Jean had to do was tilt his head a little and Jeremy would be smiling again. Jean took Jeremy’s hand off of his shoulder and led him into the building, they had been in the rain long enough. Warm showers and delivery sounded even better than the date night out that they had planned. 

In their dorm room, the scent of freshly mowed grass lingered, mixing with the scent of the rain. Fresh and calming. Jean closed the window, blocking out the breeze, and turned on the heater before Jeremy could get to it. 

“Thank you,” Jeremy said as he pulled him in for a kiss. “Can I shower first?”

“If you shower first, I get to pick the food.”

“Deal.”

Jean ordered food while Jeremy warmed up in the shower. Limited hot water meant they had to be quick if they both wanted to shower. As soon as Jeremy left the bathroom Jean went in, enjoying the warm spray just as much as he had enjoyed the cool rain. He exited the shower, dressing quickly, and coming out of the bathroom just in time to meet Jeremy with the food. 

“That was fast,” Jean said, startling Jeremy.

“Don’t do that! You spooked me!” Jeremy used his free hand to cover his heart dramatically. “Announce your presence!”

“Is that not what I was doing when I spoke?”

Jeremy set the bag down on the counter. “I thought you were in the bathroom.”

“I was, and then I wasn’t.”

Jeremy laughed and held out his hand, pulling Jean in for a hug when he took it. “You move silently, you’re a ninja.”

Jean hugged him back. “Or you are very unobservant.”

“Rude.”

“Yet true.”

Jean let go of Jeremy and grabbed the bag of food, going over to the couch and setting it down on the coffee table. 

“I picked the food, do you want to pick the movie?”

Jeremy settled down on the couch, leaning into Jean’s side. “What’s the rom-com with the exy player called again?”

“Your movie picking rights have been revoked, we are not watching that.” Jean handed Jeremy his turkey wrap and tater tots. “Eat that and stop trying to get me to watch exy movies.”

Jeremy laughed, taking a bite of his wrap and nodding his head. Jean pressed play on The Princess Bride and grabbed his own food, not caring at all when Jeremy dripped pesto on the clean shirt he just put on. Some things were worth overlooking when he was enjoying the moment. 


End file.
